We Lived and Died Together
by MuffinKishin
Summary: The Legendary Soldier, The Boss continues her undying loyalty to her country on the brink of war. But when her new assignment leads her to recruiting a young boy named Jack how will she react? The Lost Ten Years...  Inspired by Tom's "Undying Love" video
1. Prologue

© Disclaimer : **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO METAL GEAR.**

**THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -**

**PROFIT ENTERTAIN. BOTH THE CHARACTERS THE BOSS (THE JOY)**

**AND SNAKE (JACK / JOHN) BELONG TO HIDEO KOJIMA**** AND RIGHTLY SO.**

⊗ WARNING : This story may contain suggestive themes and hints.

Prologue

_1945_

The end of **World War II**. **Korean Peninsula** which had been ruled under the **Japanese Empire** since **1910** is now under the control of the **American Administrators**. Those administrators have divided the peninsula along the **38th parallel**, with the _U.S. military forces occupying the Southern half_ while the _Soviet's occupy the Northern portion_. This current situation has created a political division of Korea by an agreement of the victorious Allies.

_1948_

The division deepens between both sides with the failure to hold a free election throughout the Korean Peninsula. The Northern portion establishes a** Communist Government**, while the South becomes a **Capitalist **one. The 38th parallel is increasingly becoming a political border between the two Korean states. In a last attempt, **reunification negotiations** are launched.

_1949_

The **reunification negotiations **are failing, cross-border skirmishes and raids have erupted at the 38th Parallel and they persist.

_The situation is escalating fast..._

_14:01_,location...

The USA, an Orphanage.

Thick dark clouds had completely covered the vast sky above the building and a low growl in the distance could be heard as lights flickered from beneath the black clouds. A storm was approaching one that made the gray house on the hill, the one nestled within the iron gates appear almost demonic. Was it natural for Orphanages to always give off an impression of imprisonment, discomfort, regret and sorrow? Or perhaps it was just a common misconception? Or evening a warning of things to come. The great second war had finally concluded and yet there was the continual threat of a third outbreak. A chaos trying to be contained within Korea. A looming threat that was only a nudge away from a full scale world. Would this one consume the world? There were already those making a nervous fuss, those who would always claim that this was the apocalypse but maybe all the hype was for nothing. Things could work out, they could clear up just like the conclusion of a storm. The sun could emerge even in the darkest hour and allow the light to flood in.

However, in any case precautions had to be taken in case the oncoming storm did not cease. And one of those precautions was the recruiting of potential soldiers. Thus, this served as an explanation as to why the black vehicle was pulling up to the iron gates. To the driver, the storm was clearly a natural occurrence in every day life. Dressed in a black suit and a black hat with long stringy brown hair and copper eyes, the driver did little to let the storm consume much of his thought. After all through rain or shine he was to drive his clients to their destination. Such was the life of any driver, and today he could do little to complain his patron a woman in her late twenties. If he could estimate she must have been about twenty-sevens years of age and involved with the army. After all she appeared to be dressed in a green full-body suit with a black turtle neck underneath and black boots as well as gloves. Her hair was blonde and although hinting with a brownish undertones appeared lush and healthy despite the conditions he assumed soldiers worked under. Around her forehead appeared to be a black headband and even as he watched the pale skinned woman from the mirror there was something in those eyes that was both gentle and cold. Those bluish gray eyes... The kind of eyes that had seen a lot, many things that any normal individual would wish to have unseen. Secret horrors-ignorance must have been true bliss and the driver could only wonder what kept the woman going. How was there still that hint of gentleness behind the harden eyes? Perhaps it wasn't for him to pry, besides he'd made note of the black belt around her waist with several cases, storing what he could only imagine to be ammunition for the gun resting in it's own case. A gun that made him nervous, he couldn't be certain how unpredictable the woman could be and why she'd requested to come to a location like this.

After all a woman in her late twenties, it was the fertile time right? Couldn't she have her own kids. Why did she need to adopt? Even so, did military folk have time for energetic kids bustling about the house? The driver frowned a bit but remind silent. He was better off not prying into matters that didn't concern him, perhaps she was just looking for someone. The driver in black rolled down his window to greet the gatekeeper and request that the iron gates be opened so he could drive up to the front. The man on the other side seemed more than happy to comply and within moments the brown stringy haired driver was rolling up his window and out stretching the other hand to tilt down the mirror so he could get a better look at the young woman. "**We'll be arriving soon**," he said quietly almost as if he didn't want to burden her with the news at all.

The blonde's head was now resting against the window with her eyes closed and slowly he noticed her hand twitch. A movement that was followed by those bluish gray eyes fluttering opening. "**Wait outside...**"

Was that a request? The driver nodded a bit before realizing he should speak up in case she hadn't quite noticed. "**Yes Ma'am.**"

"**Keep the car running, I won't be long.**"

"**Of course...**" the driver responded pulling up and parking the car.

His hand moved to his own door so he could push it open and head around to help the blonde out but she'd already opened her door and began to approach the gray building. A puzzled expression was plastered across his face even as the front doors to the building slammed closed and he could only mutter about how strange of an individual she was. Nothing like the ladies of the city at all. Ladies who would scoff if the door wasn't opened for them, spoiled women in the drivers opinion. Unnecessary whining that resulted in stress... Just thinking about it made him want a smoke to calm those old nerves. Yes, that sounded nice. The driver's hand slide down into his coat pocket withdrawing the pack and pulling out a cigar before touching it to his lips and lighting it up. No doubt, now was as good as any time for a smoke break while he waited...

The door creaked to a close as the blonde stood tall in the entrance way, her left hand clasping around a small briefcase as a woman in black approached. She appeared to be in her late forties and grey strains were already showing within her black hair. Half of which were definitely the blame of stress, be it from her home life or the children at the orphanage. Nonetheless she appeared friendly and kindly even as she approached and followed by shaking the younger woman's hand. "**Thank-you for coming, I must admit... When I heard a soldier was coming I assumed you'd be male**," the older woman chuckled.

"**I want to discuss the boy,**" the blonde remarked opening her briefcase and pulling out the files holding them up to the black haired lady, "**This is him correct?**"

The orphanage runner only frowned a bit as if she was deeply caught off guard to see the boy's information and signature written on the military form. Her hand cruised through her black hair and she could only sigh a bit, almost as if she suspected more gray hairs to come about from the whole affair. The woman in black took several moments to herself before finally answering, "**Kids, you let them run off on their own for a day and they pull a stunt like th-**" the black haired woman was forcing a laugh now which she cut off as soon as her chocolate eyes met the blonde's.

"**Applying to the military and backing out is a serious offense,**" the black headband soldier responded.

"**John's a good boy, I'm sure he meant not-**" the orphanage lady tried to persist.

"**I want to speak to him.**"

The black haired woman could only feel trapped, her teeth sunk deep into her lower lip. She was definitely trapped, could she do nothing to protect that foolish boy! Sure he'd be trouble in the past but never to something this extreme. She'd always thought he was just like the other orphans trying to find their way in this world. You saw a lot of kids like that from time to time, their parents who had died in the war or from sickness, or even car crashes coming here to this orphanage and having a hard time fitting in. It was natural for there to be Tomfoolery amongst some of those children, but it was always small things. Small things the woman in black could protect them from. Yet, something so serious... Could she really do nothing? That boy! After everything the orphanage had given him... He just had to be the one! The one to get up and pull something like this... Something so foolish... Something that would take him away from the safety of this place. He was only fourteen years of age, the military couldn't possibly take that boy away could they?

Struggling, the woman tucked a strain of her black hair behind her ear and led the soldier through the silent house. A flash of light lit up the nearby windows followed by a loud bellowing bang. Yes, the loud storm's sounds mimicked those of the battlefield. The flash of light from a hand grenade or bomb before the loud explosive sound followed. A sound that shook not only the ground but your body to the very core. Was this going to be the life that John would face for pulling a stunt like this? Freezing in front of a wooden door at the end of the hall the orphanage lady knocked roughly on the door, "**John...It's Mattie, please open the door.**"

The blonde was now watching the black haired lady shiver and shake. She almost seemed desperate for the door to remain closed but either way the door would be opened. Was she crying at this point, almost as if this stranger was taking away the orphanage lady's own child... The soldier could only shake her head pushing past both the thoughts and the woman in black before reaching out her pale gloved hand just as the door handle turned on it's own and a crack appeared as the door opened. The brief moment of darkness was met by the light of the room and then the silhouette of the a boy appeared. No older then exactly what the files had said... Fourteen, with loose brown hair that fell to the base of his neck. That was basic and straight forward as well as the basic scraps the orphanage provided for clothes. Yet, that wasn't what caught the soldier off guard it was those blue eyes. They stared back at the blonde almost as if they pierced right through her.

There'd been such an air of seriousness before this spilt moment but now there was only silence. The two's eyes remained locked during those moments and the soldier could only question why she held such silence. She'd read the files she'd known how old the applicant had been, in a sense she'd been prepared for their meeting face to face. Why then? No she knew why, subconsciously her hand was already touching the centre of her chest, beneath the layers was that scar. The nightmare and her fatal mistake. She'd lost a boy before and now here was another... So young and foolish but determined. There was a drive behind those eyes a fire burning and although to the untrained eye those eyes appeared dull and lost, to this soldier-to this war hero she could see his potential. He would go far, he was strong there was hope behind those eyes. A hope of escaping this place. So...how far could this kid go? Farther then her?... It was him wasn't it? She'd found him at last...

"**John, this is the soldier-**" the woman in black began.

"**Thanks, Mattie... I'll handle the rest,**" the brown haired boy remarked.

Nervously the woman in black nodded, "**I'll wait downstairs...**" she said slowly before heading off.

"**I'm The Boss,**" the blonde remarked holding out her hand, "**And your J-**"

"**Jack,**" the brown haired boy corrected, jumping in and shaking her hand.

The blonde smiled a bit parting her lips, only to freeze. Was that the boy's few belongings piled by the door? He defiantly had determination. It was quite shocking and although it somewhat impressed the soldier it also made her wonder how careless he was stressing to make sure everything was in order so he could rush after her blindly. The Boss shook her head and slowly held up the documents. "**I trust you remember these?**" the blonde remarked partially waving them in front of the boy.

"**This means I'm a soldier right?**"

Was that eagerness? The soldier couldn't help but crack a bit of a smile, he was definitely different from the other kids. On prior occasions the boys had cried and proclaimed that the signing and application was only a joke to get attention. They'd had no idea how serious of an offense their actions could turn into. It had been all Tomfoolery, yet here was Jack the complete opposite. There was excitement and determination behind those eyes as she'd already predetermined. Something hidden and ready to strike fangs first like a snake of sorts. The drive that would bring this boy to the top or bring him tumbling down to his own demise. In the end the choice was his...

"**Yes, I suppose it does,**" The Boss remarked turning and walking towards the stairs.

"**Wa-Wait!**"

That was desperation. The blonde soldier halted and glanced over her soldier at the boy meeting his blue eyes. "**Are you having second thoughts?**" The Boss questioned, "**You shouldn't leave yourself so open Jack...**"

Slowly she turned her head making sure to catch the last glimpse of those eyes as she walked down the stairs... This time-if there had been any doubt it was now erased by a burning fire. A fire that burned so brightly, the brown haired boy seemed to be beaming with determination and drive as he swung his coat on and rapidly buttoned it up before pulling the few belongings he had along as he ran after The Boss...

_Forever leaving this portion of his life behind..._


	2. Chapter 1

© Disclaimer : **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO METAL GEAR.**

**THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -**

**PROFIT ENTERTAIN. BOTH THE CHARACTERS THE BOSS (THE JOY)**

**AND SNAKE (JACK / JOHN) BELONG TO HIDEO KOJIMA**** AND RIGHTLY SO.**

⊗ WARNING : This story may contain suggestive themes and hints.

**NOTE** : Hi everyone. I'd just like to say thank-you for reading. And also, thank-you for sticking with me for the next instalment of my Metal Gear Solid Series. I'd just like to say, if any of you have your own ideas I'm always open to suggestions! I love to hear your feed back~ You guys are the best ^^ Always I apologize in advance for any mistakes in spelling or, grammar I had as well as, strangely worded sentence. I was in a rush when I posted this so I didn't have much time to ensure everything panned out. Again thank-you, I hope you'll stay tune, for the next chapter! Best wishes my friends~ (MuffinKishin)

Chapter 1: It's been 2 years, Seven months, 10 hours and 32 and a half minutes...

_1950_

With the escalation of the Korean situation into open Warfare after North Korean forces invaded South Korea on June 25th the first conflict of the Cold War itself began. This lead to the Soviet Union boycotting the United Nations security council in protest during a representation of China by Kuomintang (Republic of China government). With the absence of the Soviet Union's voice the United States and other countries decided to authorize military intervention in Korea...

_1951_

With both sides, North and South being sponsored by external powers the Korean war was known as a **Proxy War**. It combined both the strategies and tactics of **World War I** and **World War II** and what began with a mobile campaign of swift infantry attacks which were followed by air bombing raids changed into static trench war fair...

_**09:00** , location..._

_USA Military Base_

The rays of light shawn brightly in the early morning hours and shimmered off the side of the base as two boys dressed in their green military uniforms stood tall next to the door. The first, who happened to have both the darkest skin and the thicker muscular build had a riffle strapped over his shoulder while the other boy appeared to only be skin and bone careless twirling a lighter in his hand as he chatted to the bigger soldier. The taller soldier also appeared to be the oldest, roughly scratching his twenty years of age and appearing to have a bit of scruff around his chin and lower portion of his face. He was definitely in the need of a shave and possibly a hair cut for his long messy black hair. He'd clearly been here a while unlike the younger shoulder who could barely pass for eighteen with his scrawny build and his pale skin. He could almost be called an albino with skin that pale put his eyes were a pale green while his hair was white blonde.

The two soldiers mumbled a bit to each other most likely spewing useless banter even as their eyes remained locked. The darker skinned man holding the crimson eyes that would have been the key to pass the other boy as albino if they happened to be in opposite skulls. "**I'm just saying,**" the younger boy mumbled twirling the lighter faster.

The older male nodded a bit before pulling his hat lower to block out the bright rays of the sun. "**So which of the few female officers do you think is hot?**" the pale boy asked.

He appeared to be on some sort of mission to figure out what the other soldier thought. Perhaps in almost a defensive manner after confessing who his own sights were on. The darker skinned man nearly seemed to expose sins of blush as he pulled his hat down further. This time it appeared as though the action had been more or less to hide his embarrassment, something that caused the near Albino to laugh. The scrawny soldier hadn't expected the older man to be so silent and stiff about stuff like this. Yet, it also proved to drive him more tot he question. Who could possibly get his friend this wound up? A few more moments of silence passed and finally when it appeared the white blonde haired soldier would have to speak up the older soldier at last spoke the few words, "**The Boss...**"

The green eyed soldier was on the verge of finally inserting his cigar when the words had popped out and instantly he coughed it out. "**What?**"

The darker skinned soldier nodded a bit now regretting the fact that he'd brought it up. If anything the soldier probably wished he could withdraw this sort of intel. The pale skinned man coughed more, despite the fact he had yet to light the cigar. These sorts of things were always shocking or at least on this one occasion. "**Here you need this more then me...**" the scrawny soldier remarked finally lighting the cigar and passing it to the darker skinned male.

The second solider didn't hesitate to take the offering and placed it to his lips with those dark shaky hands. Had he been afraid that the woman had been listening in on there conversation? It was most likely useless nervousness, why would a war hero waste their time out hear listening to lesser soldiers banter on useless crap such as girls. "**Well...**" the near Albino said breaking the silence again, "**That's a tough one there, Dillon...**"

Dillon could only nod helplessly, he was looking quite pale considering his skin colour and his friend seemed to laugh more even when the sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears. Two new soldiers had appeared on location dressed in the same uniform. Yet, both of the new faces had riffles strapped over their shoulders and although one was ginger the other had short brown hair. "**Good-day mates,**" the ginger said greeting them in his Australian accent.

Although born and breed in America the bright green eyed ginger's family had come from overseas awhile before his birth. Which many believed as an explanation as to why the soldier lacked to sound more American, none the less Jesse was a good reliable soldier so accent or not he fit in just right amongst the others. The other male who looked about sixteen years of age remained quiet and greeted with a simple salute. An action he later regretted as the riffle slide off his shoulder and hit the ground as he quickly dropped his arm back to his side. The near albino let out of a hard laugh while the darker skinned male hid his chuckle. "**Where'd you get this one Jesse?**" the pale scrawny boy remarked pulling the cigar from Dillon's lips and holding it out to the scrambling soldier, "**Here kid calm your nerves.**"

The youngest soldier remained on the ground carefully lifting up his gun as the pale skinned boy outstretched his hand to offer the brown haired boy a drag. His pale blue eyes could only blink a bit and he lowered his head to hide his embarrassment as he removed the gun from the dirt. It was only was the pale blue eyed soldier was standing once more that Jesse spoke, "**Jack?**" the ginger remarked taking the cigar from the near Albino himself before having a drag, "**I didn't 'e was recruited personally by t'e Boss.**"

Dillon stiffened and the near Albino could only laugh. Actions which left the new soldiers in completely confusion. "**Somet'ing funny Arc'er?**" Jesse questioned raising an eye brow.

"**No...**" the near albino remarked, stifling his laughter now.

"**Anyways, we're 'ere to replace ya,**" the ginger said keeping the cigar locked in his lips.

Archer nodded a bit and Dillon complied with a salute before the two soldiers wandered off. The ginger let out a brief sigh before the cigar was once more in arms reach of the young soldier. "**Ain't a bad pair of soldiers,**" Jesse remarked to the boy, "**Just takes o'bit of gettin' used ta...**"

Jack held his silence as he accepted the cigar and placed it to his lips. During the first few moments his lips seemed to struggle to grip the fibers of the cigar properly, motions that could only display that he was new to smoking. The object just felt unusual but it seemed as though so many of the soldiers were seen with a joint in their mouth so it must have been natural for nearly everyone to smoke. Perhaps the offering from both Jesse and Archer was some kind of way of welcoming him into their group. But the pale blue eyed soldier couldn't be certain of that, even as he found the proper positioning for the cigar and tried his first attempts to inhale. The ginger watch in almost amusement as the brown haired soldier began to cough. "**Ya seem ta be needed some time to get used to t'at too,**" Jesse laughed, "**So two years 'ere in Korea? Is bein' a soldier everyt'ing ya t'ought it was?**"

The brown haired soldier coughed more holding the cigar away with his one hand as he continued to cough into his shoulder in order to regain his normal breaths flow. Yet, his pale blue eyes seemed to remained focused on the ginger's face as he questioned him. Had it already been two years since he'd left the orphanage? Time seemed to be slipping him but at the same time he remained conscious of it. He had been the whole time, after all when he'd left the orphanage he wasn't expecting to be station out here so quickly with the soldiers. In fact, if you'd asked him that very day his response would probably have doubted the idea of this outbreak of war in Korea. Why? Well it was simple really, the pale blue eyed boy thought he'd be around the one who'd come to recruit him. So even if the war broke out he'd be under the guidance of the Boss. Yet, here he was out stationed in Korea like any other soldier. He couldn't lie, he knew he'd have missions like this-but the way the Boss had looked at him that day... The potential only she seemed to see it had convinced Jack that he was a bit better then a soldier who would have to live and die on the front lines. Slowly he found the courage to place the cigar back in his mouth and took a drag. Although there were several coughs that followed the second attempt seemed to make the action easier. "**It's nothing like I thought,**" the soldier responded, "**When will I be training with the Boss?**"

The ginger looked stifled almost as if he'd almost fallen over by the comment itself. Perhaps if he'd been holding the cigar himself he would have broken out into some sort of coughing fit. His bright green eyes were wide and for a moment it appeared as though he thought Jack was crazy or something, well maybe he still did even as he spoke. "**Huh? An apprentice to t'e Boss?**" the ginger remarked, "**Ya were promised t'at?**"

Jack stared back in almost a hard member and the second soldier could only sigh. "**Ya seem eager and willin' to work in order to climb the ranks, but don't you t'ink t'at's a little farfetc'ed...?**" Jesse asked, was he pitying the brown haired boy.

Yes, he must have been. There was no doubt in the ginger's face that he didn't believe the pale eyed soldier at all. That much was true, the very expression itself was plastered over his very stance as well as his face. After all, two years as a soldier and Jack was expecting to be training under a war hero? The very thought made Jesse wonder how realistic this boy's chain of thoughts was. Yet, at the same time it also made him feel bad for the poor young and naive soldier. The kid had guts to build himself up like this and believe he was worth something, but in the end what kind of pain would greet Jack when he realized the truth? There wasn't going to be a day he trained with the Boss, not unless he amounted as a war hero in the current war underway in Korea. Not to mention he'd have to be recommended to work with someone like the Boss. It just wasn't going to happen, not now at least. Only if Jack could keep that determination up for several years maybe fifteen at least would he even be able to get the chance.

Jesse extended a hand slowly and placed it on the brown haired soldier's shoulder. He was going to have to break the news wasn't he? He was going to have to be the one to bring the pale blue eyed soldier back down to earth. It seemed like he'd been given the hard responsibility. "**Look kid...**" the ginger said slowly trying to word everything right, "**T'ere ain't nothing wrong with 'aving 'igh 'opes and dreams... But t'ere comes a time w'en we realize t'at no matter w'o greets ya to t'e military...it don't mean o t'ing at o'll!**"

Jack seemed to stiffen, "**What are you saying?**" the brown haired boy asked.

Jesse took a deep breath, "**I'm sa-**" he began.

"**Jesse!**"

Footsteps approached in a rush as another soldier appeared. It appeared the ginger would be spared the hardship of having to let Jack in on the truth. Jesse removed his hand from the pale eyed soldiers shoulder and glanced to the new comer. It was second lieutenant Alexander, what could he possibly be doing over here? The ginger frowned a bit as he saluted respectfully, "**Is t'ere somet'ing ya need?**" Jesse questioned the second lieutenant.

"**Yes, I've come to gather Jack.**"

The ginger's frown only deepened. What had happened? Had Jack been involved with something? Jesse could only speculate, but this whole occurrence seemed odd. "**I can assure you private that look is unnecessary,**" Alex said, "**The Boss has returned from the Nevada desert and well...**"

The second lieutenant's voice cut off as he moved forward and pulled the cigar out of Jack's mouth dropping it on the ground and stepping on the joint. "**Your in shambles! Get back to your quarters and make your self presentable!**" Alex said grabbing Jack by his shirt and pushing him forward roughly, "**The Boss has come a long ways to see you!**"

Jesse's face was now pale and displaying signs of deep shock, his bright green eyes casting to Jack as if he could barely believe his ears. Was this a joke? Had the brown haired soldier arranged all this to get back at him for his comment. No wait that was nearly impossible after all, how could the brown haired boy have known the conversation they were to have. The ginger shock his head, silly crazy thoughts. Yet still... Once more the ginger shock his head in denial that this could actually be happening. His eyes once more cast back to Jack who appeared to be almost delighted. Was the boy even wearing a slight smug smile? An 'I told you so' look? Jesse couldn't help but feel embarrassed now, he shouldn't have opened his big mouth! He must have looked like such an idiot right now. At least the pale eyed soldier hadn't said a thing, it was bad enough already. And at least he was going to have some time along to feel less stupid altogether. His bright green eyes remained ever so fixed on the two silhouettes as they moved away and only one though could cross his mind now... _Who was that boy to the Boss?_

Second Lieutenant Alexander led the way now into the military base and down the long corridor to the awaiting bunkers. The walls were an uninteresting creamy beige colour and were mostly bare and as uneventful as the stone floor which at least held a bluish gray tint. There were a few soldiers stationed in the hallway either guarding a select few iron doors or cleaning the floors but besides the occasional faces the beige lined hallway was mostly silent. The few faces could only salute as the second lieutenant continued to lead Jack along since the superior officer with dark brown hair and cold silver eyes didn't appear interested in any hellos or comments the soldiers had to make. So in honesty the only sounds the two seemed to hear were those of their black boots clicking against the stone floor. After a ways of walking Alex paused and motioned to the door to the bunkers. "**Make it quick, I've already taken the liberty of laying out a clean uniform for you to wear,**" the second lieutenant instructed, sounding more monotone then anything.

Jack nodded before given a brief salute and moving inside the bunkers. A room that shared the same beige colours as the hallways but at least had a few posters and pictures on the walls that the other soldiers had placed on the wall in order to remind them of home. The bunkers also was home to several bunk-beds or cots as well as a few tables and trunks placed near the beds for storage of the soldier's personal things. Over all the room remained quite uneventful besides a few reminders of home. In the corner of the room was door leading to the shower area and the brown haired soldier quickly hurried over making sure not waste any more time.

Slipping through the now open door the pale eyed soldier quickly turned on one of the showers in the bluish grey tiled room letting the water flow as he stripped down. Judging by both the second lieutenant's voice and also by his own eagerness to greet the Boss, Jack decided to make this bathing occasion more productive then extensive. Finishing with the removal part the brown haired soldier moved on the shower head, only to be greeted with the most unfriendly burst. The water was ice cold and it only caused the poor pale eyed boy to shiver as he tried to increase the speed of his wash. It was almost as if the temperature of the water itself was also instructing him not to dilly-dally. After making sure to wash all the necessary areas as well as his hair Jack outstretched a now pale and shaking hand to the faucet and turned it roughly in order to insure the dreaded shower head would stop bombarding him with the ice cold torment. His body shock a bit as he approached the awaiting towel and quickly wrapped himself finding warmth in the white fabric. At least the hard portion was over now...

Jack took a few extra moments to warm himself up after drying his entire body and wander into the bunkers room and towards his bed. It was there on top of the green covers that he found an awaiting green uniform neatly folded with a black beret sitting atop the clothes. So this was how he looked presentable, it was different from his last meeting with the Boss when the two had spoken to one another while he was dressed in the orphanages rags. From than to now, what he'd worn most have seemed outrageous in the eyes of a soldier greeting their superior but the Boss hadn't seemed to mind. After all she'd seemed more interested in who Jack was rather then how he looked. Now that he thought more on it, it had been awhile since they'd seen each other. He wasn't as small as he used to be and he'd begun to develop muscles and abs from the work and training he'd been involved with as a regular soldier. He was beginning to look like a young man rather then a boy. Would the Boss recognize him? Awkwardly he shock his head, no probably not. Was it like Private Jesse had said? Had she forgotten him and even his name? It was a thought that sounded off, after all she'd requested to see him. So that meant the Boss had to remember him, Jack had made a lasting impression and now was his time to shine.

Carefully he dressed making sure to appear as well presented as possible, no unnecessary folds in the clothes where they need not be. The pants pulled just high enough as well as the belt not being to tight and his green shirt tucked in neatly. Last but not least he combed his hair back and rested the black beret on top. He was ready now. Jack placed his arms at his sides and head back to the awaiting Lieutenant. "**Oh good, your ready... Now, no more wasting time let's go.**"

Alex began to lead the way down the hall once more. This time the trip seemed much longer, in fact the pair had to return to the surface and move to another section of the base before entering a building that seemed in much better condition then the rest. The superior's quarters. The colours were still the same but the whole atmosphere felt different and the walls held pictures as well as pleasantries. Surprisingly Jack made note of a few flowers resting in vases as well as tables with lights. A more welcoming and esthetically pleasing scenery. The higher ranked soldiers defiantly had the best living conditions, but young soldier tried not to mind it. Besides he was here on official business to meet with the Boss.

When at long last second lieutenant Alex had come to a halt the two were standing in front of a door a partially closed door. A pleasant aroma almost seemed to be leaking through as well as gentle and welcoming warmth. The male with dark brown hair knocked and then pushed the door open a bit before motioning for Jack to move inside. The pale eyed soldier watched him for a few moments before Alex's eye movements displayed a bit more fierceness. Moving back and forth between the younger soldier's face to the inside room, "**Don't keep her waiting...**" Alex said almost fiercely.

Perhaps there had been a tinge of annoyance behind those words. Maybe even jealousy. Nonetheless a brief pause between the two soldiers had erupted and it was soon followed by a long silence. A silence that was only broken by the voice within, "**Jack is that you?**"

It was a voice so familiar and although it had been two long years there was no denying who it belonged to. Almost drawn in by a hidden softness within the strong voice the brown haired soldier walked inside and carefully closed the door before saluting. His pale blue eyes could now make out an average sized room with two rectangular windows positioned in portrait style on either sides of the front of the room. In the center, or between the space where the windows were was the flag of the United states. In front a wooden desk was present with a lamp as well as a few documents and papers with an ink and quill, even the day's newspaper was laid out in front of an empty black chair. The floor underneath the soldier's feet was covered in a pleasant red rug and there was a deep warmth admitting from a stone fireplace next to the left hand wall for on the other side was a bunch of selfs filled to the brim with books. That side wasn't so important, at least not now because sitting next to the fire place was the woman of his memories. _The legendary soldier, the Boss..._

She hadn't changed at all, the appearance was still the same as always. Dressed in her own green uniform which happened to be a full body suit instead of the two piece he wore. The same recognized black turtle neck underneath and her black boots and gloves. Her hair hadn't changed still a familiar blonde with the brownish undertones and she was even still wearing that black head band. Slowly the Boss tilted her head and let her grayish blue eyes meet Jack's pale blue eyes. "**Boss...**"

"**Come here Jack...let me see your face,**" the blonde said softly motion for the young boy to come over.

Obediently the brown haired soldier approached and knelt next to the superior officer, watching her silently with his pale blue eyes. "**Speak up, Jack I want to hear your voice,**" the Boss instructed placing a hand on his face.

Jack felt a warmth spread over his cheeks and shortly after he himself was certain that slight blush was present. The sensation of being touched was so strange and new to him mainly for the fact that he'd never knew his real parents. For as long as the young soldier could recall he'd been in the orphanage. Although Mattie had been a kind woman, Jack could clearly say he'd never seen her as much of a mother figure. There were so many children in the orphanage, many younger than himself who had often occupied her time leaving the boy all alone. Yet, this seemed to be different now. Even from the short while he'd spent with the Boss two years ago and from this reencounter here and now he'd already felt more like the woman's son rather than a her soldier. Her actions now, even as she examined him seemed deeply motherly and a part of him couldn't deny wishing that she'd never remove her hand from his face. "**Are they feeding you well?**" she questioned further pushing Jack to answer her.

He hadn't meant to remain in silence so long but he'd become concerned with the thought that she might remove her hand if he answered. Unfortunately he realized either way he should choose to speak up. For some reason he didn't feel as though he had to hide himself from her. The Boss was different, that much was certain... She wasn't like the other girls at all or like the other soldiers. "**Yes,**" he forced the words out trying to speak clearly for her.

"**Good, your no use to anyone if you become all skin and bone,**" the blonde remarked.

To his own regret he felt the Boss remove her hand from his face. "**Is there something you'd like to say?**" she asked catching the disappointed expression Jack now wore.

"**Boss, where were you?**" he asked slowly unsure how exactly he should word the sentence.

"**In the Nevada desert,**" she responded leaving no gap or chance of silence in-between her answer, "**Didn't they tell you?**"

Jack frowned a bit but remained silent. That wasn't exactly what he had meant, he'd meant over the past two years not over the past few months. But he supposed if that was the answer she wanted to give him it was best not to pry. Maybe she'd tell him one day. For now he only simply nodded. He couldn't deny this feeling deep inside. Since the day he'd met, the young soldier had believed they'd be working together. Yet, it was here in Korea that he'd been stationed alone and without word from her in two years. It felt like abandonment. When she'd come to get him from the orphanage hadn't it felt just like it was going to be the beginning of something? Like she was going to be looking after him from then on...but it hadn't been like that at all. It was something that was eating him after what Jesse had said. "**Is something bothering you?**" the Boss questioned, breaking Jack's silence.

This was his moment to speak up, or so Jack supposed. Parting his lips he said the few key words he thought would make all the difference. "**It's been 2 years, Seven months, 10 hours and 32 and a half minutes...**"

The blonde appeared shocked and slowly her lips parted into a smile. For a moment it appeared as if perhaps she was about to laugh, but she didn't. The Boss only smiled, something that eased the pained soldiers face. He supposed it was strange for her to hear a comment like that from someone she barely knew, but then again maybe they both felt the same. Maybe they both felt as though they'd known each other longer then those few meetings. A connection that was hard to explain, almost as if two halves of the same person had met that day and from that one occurrence of finally be whole it was so difficult to part. "**Is that what's bothering you?**" the Boss asked her voice sounding more soft and gentle like a mother than anything, "**Well, you don't have to feel abandon in fact... I'm certain you'll be sick of me by the end of this.**"

The pale eyed soldier glanced directly at her almost in a confused manner, "**What do you mean?**" Jack questioned.

"**Isn't it obvious why I called you hear Jack,**" the blonde said, "**I'm accepting you as my apprentice... I'm going to work you to the bone.**"

A smile crossed the young soldier's face even as she continued, "**Over the next few years we will be working and training together, I will break you and build you back up as a true soldier. You won't be smiling for much longer.**"

Jack slowly lowered his head, "**Boss...**"

"**What is it Jack?**" the Boss asked.

"**I won't let you down...**"


	3. Chapter 2

© Disclaimer : **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO METAL GEAR.**

**THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -**

**PROFIT ENTERTAIN. BOTH THE CHARACTERS THE BOSS (THE JOY)**

**AND SNAKE (JACK / JOHN) BELONG TO HIDEO KOJIMA**** AND RIGHTLY SO.**

⊗ WARNING : This story may contain suggestive themes and hints.

**Note** : Hi Everyone. I apologize for the delay with this chapter. I've been busy in exams. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this far! And thank-you to those of you who are new readers. This story will get a lot more serious, so I added some humorous tones to this chapter to lighten things up a bit, I hope you will all enjoy. Also I really appreciate your feed back! Write to me, message me and I will answer your comments. If you want to remain anonymous please take one of my polls and rate the story! Much obliged, see you all in Chapter 3~ Best wishes my friends. (MuffinKishin)

Chapter 2: Commencing the First Mission

_1952_

_17:09_ , location...

Off-Shore USA Base

_Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_. Jack could feel his heart pounding against his chest like a drum stick pounding against the surface of a drum. The strength was unbelievable. Each beat held such force it felt as if his ribcage might give way and break at any moment when it finally chose to shatter into little pieces. An exaggeration of his own mind which seemed to be racing itself but nonetheless an image that seemed to cross his inner thoughts in this moment of time. His whole body shook violently, he couldn't deny the aching sensation that had formed inside him having been crouched down in such an awkward position for so long. The brown haired boy's chin was pressed roughly into the dirt as he kept his whole body pined as best as he could to the warm dirt. The grass blades loomed in front of his face but stood to tall for him to glance over for the time being, he was defiantly going to be forced to crawl along the ground to get a better view of his surroundings. This much was certain.

Clad in a _Leaf Camouflage_ uniform, significant for it's light green and brown blotched patterns that provide the best means for hiding within the bushes, Jack could only force himself to outstretched one arm, elbow first and begin the movements necessary for crawling about. Any rash movements would defiantly get him spotted, something he couldn't afford. Yet, staying in one spot could prove to be more risky. There was always a need for high alert and cautions during missions; but, the most important thing if anything to remember in times like this was to keep your head down and take your movements slowly. Getting caught now would only ensured death, not to mention it would only prove to the Boss that he wasn't the apprentice she was looking for. His heart seemed to sink at this thought and now it was clearer than day that he could not afford either option to occur. He wasn't going back to the Orphanage, that just wasn't even a consideration in the matter. Holding the revolver close in his hands the Boss' student out stretched another arm elbow first once more and than the other again forcing himself to continue along the grassy terrain. He still couldn't see over the grass blades, and the straining feelings from the stiffness of his body were there. He'd wasted to much time remaining in a still position and it was starting to escalate an waring of the body he'd already felt. The pain before had been so minor but now he could no longer deny the feeling. Yet, if anything Jack knew he had to force himself to carry on. At least just a little longer.

Reaching the edge of the bush the boy peaked his green painted face a little ahead and noted the nearby soldier. He could only assume this was the awaiting target and he took out the binoculars to confirm it. The figures attire could be described as clearly male with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Sure the Binoculars made him appear closure then he truly was but when Jack lowered them it was still apparent that the individual was only a few feet away. Dressed in a blue coat and a green undershirt with a red frilled ribbon tied around his neck as well as a black belt and blue pants with white boots. It was almost to easy, the other soldier wearing no means to conceal his location. Yes, this would go down exactly as planned there was no way Jack could mess this up! Here the brown haired boy was clad in green and well disguised in his surroundings with his target clear as day. Everything was leaning towards his favor, this shot would be easy and a granted success. Keeping his still position Jack raised the revolver and took aim after making sure to set the gun. His index finger slide around the trigger like a snake coiling around it's prey and taking a brief breath he added the pressure necessary to set off the gun. _BANG_. A flash followed before a cry from the solider in blue and instantly the target was on the ground.

That was it. Jack had done it, a deep sense of pride was forming and carefully he slide the gun into it's pouch before standing up. Subconsciously the brown haired soldier's hands dropped to his sides and he began to approach the second soldier lying on the ground. Almost a few feet away now Jack felt a hand press fiercely down on his shoulder, the nails of each finger digging into his shoulder as a second hand slide under his left arm. Everything seemed to happen so fast and before the chance to react could even occur the boy saw everything go black. Within the next few moments his back had collided with the ground and then his head as he felt his entire body flipped over and slammed into the ground. A gasp parted from his lips and all the air in his lungs seemed to escape his body as the remaining vision he seemed to have blurred over. His head reeling worse than before Jack forced his eyes closed to escape the sensation of dizziness that was passing over his enter being. A cough passed through his lips and within the next second he felt the sensation of the pressed gun barrel against his forehead which quickly vanished. "Again..."

The familiar voice of the Boss reached the boy's ears and slowly Jack's blue eyes blinked open to make out the figure of the blonde soldier. Her bluish gray eyes locking onto his own blue eyes before her black gloved hand outstretched towards him. What a fool, he'd failed to notice the second approached. Not only that he hadn't even had the opportunity to react. His blue eyes could now only blink for a few moments before his mind finally register the offer and carefully he outstretched his hand and firmly took the other's feeling himself being hoisted up to meet the face of the blonde haired woman. "Boss..." Jack began slowly feeling the light pink blush of embarrassment forming.

"Carelessness in battle will get you killed, although this is a simulation mission and you knew Dismark was the only soldier placed you can't assume that there is only one. Assert full caution during the mission."

Jack could only nod and fell silent even as a moan escaped the light brown haired soldier in the blue uniform who was now sitting up. "S-Soooo hungry..." a whine now seemed to escape the previously _dead_ soldier now attempting wiping away the fake blood staining his uniform. There was deep fixation and determination behind those hazel eye's that almost seemed to desperately want to wipe away the stain.

"Dismark stay focused," the Boss said sternly, "We'll be repeating this procedure until Jack completes it to his full potential..."

"Bu-But!" the blue clad soldier tried to persist, only glancing up for a split moment before rushing back to helpless attempts to wipe the red stain away.

"Jack, head back to the starting point of the mission," the blonde said ignoring Dismark as he tried to whine on.

The Boss' apprentice glanced down slowly at their locked hands. Moments ago as she'd helped him up he hadn't been aware of the weight that was now lying there, but now he could definitely feel it pressing against the palm of his hand. A cold object that didn't quick retain the warmth and gentleness that the Boss' hand seemed to give off. Yes, the two were definitely complete opposites and if the brown haired boy had to choose he would rather have kept his tight grip around the female's hand instead of the weighted object in his palm. Now, despite the words to return to the starting location Jack tried to tighten his grip around the Boss' hand but the attempt was in vain. Even as his fingers tried to press tighter against his mentor's hand he could feel her slipping away as his she began to return to her own original position of observation for the procedure. Once more leaving Jack to only watch her as she disappeared.

It was strange, the feeling of abandonment even though he knew she'd be back by his side once more when the simulation mission was complete. Of course he knew she wasn't _going_ anywhere, she was his mentor and the Boss was training him to be a worthy successor of her talent and skill. She'd never abandon him, right? Maybe it was a selfish thought, but he'd rather been hoping that even after this they could continue to stick together. They were only a few months into training with one another but Jack couldn't deny the strange connection he'd felt towards the woman even when they'd first meet. That _strange connection_, it could only be explained as something similar to the expression _love at first sight_. True love or not they'd shared some unknown emotional bond that had forever drawn them to one another. Whatever it was it continued to drive Jack to want to remain by her side at all times.

Slowly his eyes cast down and registered the new blank resting in the palm of his hand. There was no room for mistakes this time... Everything had to go right. He had to remember that the Boss was watching and if he wanted to be next to her as soon as possible then he would have to hurry and complete the test. This may have been the second time he would have to run through the procedure but it would also be the last. Grasping the blank tightly for a moment Jack carefully positioned his revolver and slide it inside the gun. He was ready now... Casting his eyes over to Dismark who seemed profoundly interested in the fake blood stain on his blue uniform that just wasn't coming out- the brown haired apprentice muttered only a few promising words to the whining soldier, "Sorry Dismark, I won't mess up this time," Jack assured, holding out his hand to the still dazed boy in blue.

Dismark's hazel eyes cast upwards slowly to look at the painted face the soldier was wearing, before finally letting a smile cross his face. With ease he outstretched his hand to grip tightly onto Jack's but just as the two were about to make contact Dismark felt his fingers slip through air. Unfortunately for him the second brunette had seemingly spun around and raised the revolver pointing it in the opposite direction. A reaction that had caused the second boy to come down face first after leaning his arm out just a bit too much. Eating dirt wasn't exactly what the boy had in mind when he'd whined that he was hungry, in fact this was far from it. With great speed Dismark planted his hands and pushed himself up before attempting to wipe off all the dirt and grass, "Hey Jack that wasn't n-"

"Shush!"

Jack's index finger was resting on his lips and he briefly glanced back at the blue clad soldier. Dismark only provided a few blinks before intensely staring back at the serious face Jack now wore. A shiver rushed down his spine and surely a bit of the pinkish skin tune of the boy had begun to fade, his nerves were kicking in and he was beginning to get nervous. Was this a joke to scare him, because it was working! Not to mention it wasn't funny at all. Dismark was just the engineer, here to design weapons and assist with piloting airships when necessary for Jack and the Boss. To put it simply, he was just support-so this had to be a joke because surely there wasn't much he could do otherwise to back them up. His body shock a bit as he continued to stare at Jack hoping the other would lower his defenses and just admit this was a cruel joke, but that reaction didn't come...

The bush nearest to the sitting engineer shook-it just had to be his' bush! His hazel eyes were instantly drawn to the sight as he felt Jack pull him by the scruff of his blue coat from behind him before moving in front of Dismark. The gun only had a blank would they really be safe? Dismark was feeling faint surely he was going to scream if something just so happened to jump out. Sure enough, just as he predicted a scream escaped his lips as a figure emerged. "AHH! Don't kill us!" the engineer cried desperately, trying to think of anything he could possibly do to save their behinds.

With a quick jolt of his hand the light hair brunette had withdrawn his white handkerchief and begun to wave it around, "We surrender! We surrender! Please don't hit me in the face, anywhere but the fa-"

Dismark's voice only trailed off as his mind seem to register both the glare from Jack and the appearance of a fair skinned woman standing before them. At clear first glance she was no soldier in fact she looked like someone who could be deemed a civilian. Dressed in a dark blue dress, with puffy white short sleeves and a red bow tied around her neck as well as her waist and hair, wearing black short boots. Her eyes were a mystic blue and her hair a short white blonde. Her pale hand which held several gold rings was pressed lightly against her chest as she took a few breaths, how far had she run to get here? Was it mere luck she'd managed to find someone to provide help. "Pl-Please..." a soft girlish toned voice seemed to playfully flood through the air as her mystic blue eyes glanced directly at Jack instead of the hopeful Dismark. "Please help me..."

"Jack, what's going on?"

The brown haired boy glanced back to take in the appearance of the Boss. She must have been watching the whole time and been waiting to make her presence known until she was certain the situation was safe. Her figure moved passed the disappointed and still sniveling Dismark until she stopped next to Jack. Just having the Boss standing next to him was seemingly an encouragement that both raised his spirits and gave him the drive to want to do his very best, giving 200% effort instead of just the basic one hundred. His blue eyes locked onto her face and seleceted to hold the Boss in full intention instead of the pleading girl who had most likely preferred to have announced her concerns to Jack rather than Dismark or the Boss. As much as Jack wished he could answer the impending question and show off to his mentor, with the present lack of knowledge he wasn't quite sure what to relate back to her. A disappointing turn out that made him feel almost as much regret as Dismark seemed to display from being _rejected_ by the mysterious girl's acknowledgement. In a sense Jack supposed not being able to show off to the Boss was basically in itself _rejection_, this dilemma now dropped him into the same boat as the engineer and he could only hold his silence and regret until the strange girl broke the silence.

"Please, you have to help me... They've taken him!"

The white haired blonde could only rush forward towards the group with determination. A hopeful Dismark seemed to be waiting to welcome her with open eyes but once more she seemed more concerned with gaining Jack's personal favour as she reached out and gripped the brown haired boys hands. The girl could only gaze desperately at the apparent hero she'd chosen for whatever mission she wanted to hire him for. Out of sheer confusion why the girl had chosen to latch onto him Jack could only break his gaze from the Boss and stare at the strange mystic blue eyes, while in the background Dismark's heart was further shot into rejection. From the corner of his eye the Boss' lips seemed to part as her eyes glared at the white blonde haired girl before the expression altered to a frown. A part of Jack couldn't help but wish that was jealousy on his mentor's part, but perhaps it had just been more instinctive... In fact as the moments drew out he really wished the strange girl would let go of his hands, Dismark could have her he defiantly wasn't interested period! In a quick moment Jack tried to jerk his hands free but felt the girl tighten her grip. "Johnny what's wrong...don't you remember me?"

Jack seemed to freeze. There was a deep uncomfortable sensation growing inside him as he looked back at the girl in a confused manner. No, he was certain he didn't recognize her at all... Who was she supposed to be? His blue eyes blinked a bit before another voice cut in this time it was the Boss', "Jack... Do you know this girl?"

A nervous sensation was spreading across him. Was he supposed to remember this girl? Either way he hoped if their paths had crossed prior that it had been only out of sheer friendship. Here the brown haired boy was trying to show off to the Boss and another woman was stepping into his life... The pressure was on the rise. He desperately tried to search his thoughts to assure the Boss that this girl meant noth-wait why was he getting so defensive over the matter? After all such a reaction was clearly something that would have occurred between a boyfriend and girlfriend on some kind of drama soap opera about a man re-encountering his ex while being with his new girlfriend. Yet, that was totally irrelevant to the situation because Jack had never had a girlfriend and because one was his mentor while the other just happened to be a girl who apparently knew him. See, clearly this meant nothing-wait not again was he getting worked up about this! Was he suddenly beginning to understand a day in the life of Dismark? This was definitely something a little more then creepy.

"John!" the while blonde cried breaking his thoughts, "It's me, Rei Esterland! We were at the orphanage together...don't tell me you forgot?"

"You look different." Jack could only frown more, Rei Esterland? The name sounded familiar but didn't she have black hair? The eye colour was still the same... Then again Rei was a little girl he'd met when he was first admitted into the orphanage, the first friend he'd ever met and then as soon as they'd encountered they parted. Why? Well, Rei as Mattie had deemed her was an adorable little girl and sure enough she was one of the few children lucky enough to make adoption. Yet, he'd only known her for a year and at such a young age-how the heck had she remembered him? After all Jack seemingly had long forgotten the encounter of a childhood playmate. However, if this really was the mature version of little Esterland what was she doing in Korea, didn't she live in the states?

The white blonde haired girl only tossed her hair back before laughing a bit, "That's because I've developed!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yes you have-" Dismark had begun to say only to shut up as both the Boss and Jack seemed to glared at him. "Hey she said it!" he added in a whine.

Jack's mentor could only frown more as she shook her head. There must have been hints or traces of slight irritation even if she seemed to mask it quite well. Maybe she really was jealous, especially since Rei hadn't released her grip on Jack's hands yet. Perhaps the Boss felt like her student belonged to her and that was the reason she'd become slightly worked up by this threatening woman. Well, that was fine by Jack... In fact secretly he had no arguments against that idea at all. Perhaps that was just a side of him being hopeful that this developing thought was true. Then again, maybe it wasn't... Perhaps returning once more to the idea that the Boss was simply remaining on high alert incase this was all some sort of trick. Maybe his mentor was really studying Rei to observe if the girl was telling the truth or not. Either way the brown haired boy wanted his hands back and once more he pulled roughly to tug his hands free from Rei's death grip. "What's w-wrong Johnny?" Rei questioned, deeply taken aback by his actions.

The blue eyed student could only part his lips and provide an unexpected answer to even himself. "A part of me belongs to the Boss!"

Wait where had that come from? He'd meant to either remain quiet or just apologize, but his brain focused on the simple fact that the Boss just might have been jealous had caused something so childish like that to be blurted out. A line of pink blush was forming on his face and he rather hoped no one could notice. The heat this sensation was given off didn't help and Jack felt as though his face would have to have been seen as something like a tomato red in sheer embarrassment even though this clearly was the case.

Rei seemed to be giggling now. Clearly she'd taken the words seriously and believed she understood everything of Jack's actions now. This was only fuel to embarrass him more and it didn't help when Dismark spoke up, "If your with the Boss...does that mean Rei is available!"

"Let's stay on topic, boys..." his mentor said sternly.

The white blonde haired girl seemed to giggle more and swayed back and forth a little bit before returning the sanity to the situation. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed, "My friend, the Prince... We are journalist, we came to Korea on work to discuss the war-but we were attacked by a strange group of individuals I only managed to get away, but my friend...He wasn't so lucky!"

"Don't worry Madame Rei! Team Dismark is on the case!" the hazel eyed boy exclaimed. Was he attempting to reclaim any little dignity he had left after both crying and being rejected by the white haired blonde? He seemed to have gathered up some kind of fake tough guy appearance for this moment to show off now that he learned Rei wasn't Jack's girlfriend. "Just tell us where to go!"

Rei smiled a bit, perhaps beginning to take a liking to Dismark as strange as that could be. It seemed more likely that she was just grateful they were going to help her in the end. "A base not to far from here...the forest ends and there is a river it's up in the mountains!" the girl explained, trying to recall as much as she could during her escape from the location.

The Boss grayish blue eyes were focused on Dismark for the time being in near disbelief from his change of spirit. What was it that drove the light brown haired boy to become some much more motivated that he ever was... Was it just the fact that he wanted to pick up Rei? Jack's mentor only shock her head before finally speaking up, "Alright, Dismark stay behind with Rei and provide support," the blonde said, "Me and Jack will go and recover the Prince. I think it's time to finally put Jack to the test."

Dismark could only let out a cry of happiness as he spun around. His eyes seemed to be sparkling in the sun light as a smile grew on his face, "Ahh! Boss your the best! I wouldn't have it any other way! Miss Rei please come with me!" he exclaimed happily pulling her away.

Within a matter of moments the two had vanished from Jack's sight only leaving the student with his mentor. A light breeze seemed to pass by tossing the Boss' blonde hair and only creating a small wave affect in the brown haired boy's. Once more his blue eyes could only gaze at the woman's face, it was strange how the sunlight seemed to catch her hair lighting up even the darker shades that were mixed into her blonde hair but it definitely gave an angelic look to her whole appearance despite the green military uniform she wore. She really was beautiful and he couldn't help but stare trying to meet her grayish blue eyes once more, "Boss..." Jack began feeling the warmth of the light blush returning despite his attempts to fight it.

Slowly her head tilted towards his direction finally allowing their eyes to meet once more, "Yes, I'm aware..." she said softly motioning for him to come towards her.

Jack left no delays in his movement and he seemed to almost rush to her side and continuing to watch her. This eye contact...he wasn't about to let it break. There was almost a fear behind that idea, a concern that if he looked away for one moment she might be gone. It was something he couldn't allow. His lips parted a bit but he forced himself to shut them at the touch of her hand against his head. "I need you to leave these feelings here, there's no place for that on the battlefield..."

Her hand was sliding down his side, this was defiantly causing the warmth to grow more and more even as his eyes widen. He could only stand still, his lips parting a bit before once more he forced them shut, her hands were on the gun in his pouch and she quickly pulled out the revolver creating a bit of an awkward moment on Jack's part. "What's wrong?" she questioned sliding out the blank and switching in ammunition.

The line of blush could only deepen a bit as the brunette forced out one rushed word, "No-Nothing!" was that a lie, what he'd thought was about to happen a moment ago-...

"Then let's go," the Boss said sliding the gun back into it's pouch and walking away.

"Ri-Right!" Jack said hurrying after his mentor


End file.
